Yuki Tenshi
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: AU Príbeh o anjeloch, čo sa objavujú od prvého po posledný sneh. A láske jedného z nich k obyčajnému smrteľníkovi.
1. Prológ

**Prológ**

_V dávnych časoch sa anjeli radi prechádzali medzi ľuďmi a pomáhali im. K nim patrili aj Yuki Tenshi. Na Zemi sa objavili s prvým snehom a spolu s ním aj zmizli. Ich jedinou starosťou aj radosťou bolo chodiť pomedzi ľudí, či už sa viditeľný alebo neviditeľný, a dávať im radosť. Mali tú moc rozžiariť ľudské tváre v období zimy, keď mnohý ľudia prepadali melanchólii a smútku, a to ich robilo šťastnými. _

_A práve medzi týchto anjelov patrila aj jedna mladá dievčina. Nanešťastie sa zamilovala do smrteľného človeka. Lenže ona bola anjel a on len človek s obmedzeným životom. Keďže dievčina bola Yuki Tenshi, musela každý rok na jar odísť. Lúčenie bolo vždy bolestné, ale o to krajšie boli návraty. Ich láska nezhasla ani po rokoch. Lenže muž starol. Každý rok bol starší, až z neho bol nevládny starec, zatiaľ čo dievčininej tváre sa čas nedotkol. Starec vedel, že sa blíži jeho koniec. _

_Keď umieral, držala ho dievčina vo svojom náručí a plakala. Žalostne vzlykala, slzy sa jej valili z oči a padali na zem v podobe priezračných drahokamov. Starec naposledy vydýchol. Dievčina horko zaplakala, uložila ho a sama si ľahla vedľa neho. Potom nechala objaviť svoje krídla, aj keď to bolo v ľudskom svete zakázané, a oboch ich nimi prikryla. Modlila sa, aby už žiadny anjel nemusel prežiť to, čo ona. Skonala od žiaľu vedľa svojej celoživotnej lásky. Nevedomky tak pomohla ostatným anjelom. Svojou modlitbou a smrťou vytvorila cestu, ako sa stať smrteľníkom. _


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Chapter**

Modrovlasý mladík kráčal domov. ‚Aký je ten sneh krásny,' pomyslel si pri pohľade na čerstvo napadaný prvý sneh. Sneh sa mu páčil kvôli svojej čistej farbe. Ako sa tak rozhliadal, zbadal niečo ležať na zemi. Keď sa lepšie prizrel, zistil, že je to chlapec asi v jeho veku. Ležal v bezvedomí na snehu. Rýchlo k nemu pribehol. Skontroloval, či je neznámy v poriadku. Bol neuveriteľne studený, pravdepodobne už nejakú dobu ležal na snehu. Na sebe mal len biele hodvábne kimono. Nohy mal úplne holé, bez topánok. Panicky sa začal okolo seba obzerať. V parku bol sám. Nemal teda koho požiadať o pomoc. Musí však bezvedomému mladíkovi nejako pomôcť, a to rýchlo. Musí ho dostať do tepla a zahriať. Urobil teda prvé, čo ho v tej vypätej situácií napadlo. Rýchlo mladíka zdvihol zo zeme na ruky a odniesol k sebe domov.

Doma ho uložil do svojej postele. Keďže šaty, ktoré mal na sebe, boli mokré, vyzliekol ho a obliekol mu jedno zo svojich tričiek. Pozháňal po byte všetky možné prikrývky, ale stále sa mu to zdalo málo, potreboval ho nejako zahriať, inak zomrie. Hľadel do prázdna a úporne premýšľal ako zvýšiť telesnú teplotu neznámeho chlapca. Potom ho zrazu napadlo, že niekde čítal niečo o zdieľaní telesného tepla medzi ľuďmi, ktorý sa ocitnú bez pomoci v studenom prostredí. Po lícach sa mu rozliala červeň, ale nemal veľmi na výber, pokiaľ mu chcel nejako pomôcť. Ľahol si teda vedľa neho. Cítil ako z bezvládneho mladíka vedľa neho sála chlad a objal ho, aby ho zahrial. Mal pocit, akoby z neznámeho prúdila energia, ktorý ho upokojovala.

Až teraz si konečne mohol mladíka lepšie obzrieť. Spiaci chlapec mal dlhé svetloružové vlasy a bledú, takmer bielu pleť. Keď ho vtedy videl v parku ležať na snehu, skoro s ním splýval. Modrovlasý mladík nepatril k najvyšším, ale bezvedomý chlapec vedľa neho bol od neho určite nižší aspoň o 10 centimetrov. Bol tiež veľmi chudý a ľahký skoro ako pierko. Pri nesení s ním nemal žiadne problémy. Niekoľko minút sa naňho díval, a ako ho tak pozoroval pokojne a pravidelne dýchať, začínal sa aj on cítiť ospalo. A ani nevedel ako, minútach aj on zaspal.

Prebral sa, keď cítil vedľa seba pohyb. Pomaly otvoril oči a pozrel na bledého mladíka. O pár sekúnd chlapec otvoril oči. Boli rovnako ružové ako jeho dlhé vlasy. „Kde som?" spýtal sa takmer nečujne. „Našiel som ťa vonku na snehu," povedal mu modrovlasý, „vzal som ťa k sebe domov." „A ty si?" znela ďalšia otázka. Mladík sa usmial, „Ah gomen ne, som Hashiba Sora. Ty?" „Fujimori Sunao," ticho odpovedal ružovovlasý. „Môžeš mi teraz prosím povedať, prečo si ležal vonku na snehu?" spýtal sa Sora. „Prepáč, som tu prvýkrát. Celkom sa mi to nepodarilo a asi som stratil vedomie" povedal Nao pokojne. Sora sa dotkol Naovho čela, „Ešte stále si trochu studený." „Som v poriadku," pokrútil hlavou Nao. Posadil sa a zistil, že má na sebe len nejaké tričko. „Kde mám svoje šaty?" prekvapil sa. „Boli špinavé a vlhké. Tak som ich dal do práčky," oznámil mu Sora.

Vtedy si Sora uvedomil, že ešte vždy sa nachádzajú veľmi blízko pri sebe. Rýchlo vyliezol z postele a zahanbene zakašľal. „Erm, idem pripraviť niečo na jedenie, určite si hladný," povedal, hľadiac do zeme, „čo by si chcel?" Nao nechápavo naklonil hlavu, „Hladný?" Pýtal sa to takým tónom, akoby sa pýtal na význam toho slova. Vtedy sa v izbe ozvalo hlasné zaškŕkanie. Nao sa chytil za brucho a s červenou tvárou si radšej pozeral na kolená. Sora sa usmial, „zdá sa že tvoj žalúdok by práve teraz prijal čokoľvek. Spravím teda nejaké onigiri." S tými slovami sa otočil a odišiel do kuchyne, nasledovaný zvedavým Naom.

V kuchyni si začal Sora vyberať náradie a potraviny na prípravu jedla. Ani si nevšimol, že Nao stojí vo dverách a so záujmom ho pozoruje. Zbadal ho, až keď sa otočil. „Môžeš si pokojne sadnúť, nemusíš tam stáť," poznamenal s úsmevom a ukázal na jednu zo stoličiek pri stole. Nao prikývol a rýchlo sa posadil. Keď sa znova začal obzerať po kuchyni, už to Sorovi nedalo a spýtal sa: „Deje sa niečo? Niečo nie je v poriadku?" Nao sa strhol a pokrútil hlavou, „Nie, nie, všetko je v poriadku. Ja len, že tam, odkiaľ som prišiel, to máme trochu iné. Je to... ako by ste to povedali vy? Aha, je to viac tradicionalistické." „A odkiaľ si vlastne prišiel, keď si mal na sebe len tenké kimono a nemal si žiadne topánky?" spýtal sa Sora. Nao si so zamysleným výrazom na tvári rozpačito poškrabal jedným prstom líce, „To je trošku zložitejšie, ale sľubujem, že raz ti to vysvetlím." Keďže nechcel byť Sora vtieravý, nič nepovedal.

O pár minút bolo jedlo hotové. Sora postavil pred svojho hosťa tanier s onigiri. Sadol si oproti Naovi a tiež sa pustil do jedenia. Niekoľko minút kým jedli, prebehlo v tichosti. „Mimochodom, mám tvojej rodine zavolať, kde si?" „Nemám rodinu," zašepkal Nao. „Oh, gomen," ospravedlnil sa Sora, „máš teda kde zostať?" Keď Nao pokrútil hlavou, navrhol mu: „Tak zostaň tu, byt je dosť veľký a bývam tu sám. Môžeš tu bývať ako dlho len budeš potrebovať" Nao sa mierne začervenal a prikývol, „A-arigatou."

V ten večer ustlal Sora Naovi vo svojej posteli. Sám si ľahol na gauč. Ležal v tme a premietal si udalosti toho dňa. Pozval úplne neznámeho mladíka bývať s ním, čo by obyčajne nikdy nespravil. Ale neľutoval to. Nao mal v sebe čosi, čím sa mu zdal známy, a šíril okolo seba akýsi pocit pokoja a spokojnosti. Bol vlastne rád, že sa vtedy v parku rozhodol Naovi pomôcť za každú cenu a vzal ho k sebe domov. Spomenul si na chvíľu, keď ležali v jeho posteli vedľa seba. Na to ako nevinne a bezmocne vtedy Nao vyzeral. Ako spiaci anjel. Pri tejto myšlienke sa Sora začervenal, „Nad čím to preboha rozmýšľam," zamrmlal si a otočil sa na druhú stranu. A o chvíľu sa ponoril do ríše snov.

_Ja žijem! Neumrela som. Len vtedy do toho prišli prípravy na maturitu, potom tá maturita, následne učenie na prijímačky a ešte raz učenie na prijímačky. Za tým chaos a vzrušenie z novej školy atd. A aby som sa aj priznala všade sa pchala hlavne moja veeeeeeeeeeľkááááááááá lenivosť. Ale už sa začnem prekonávať, sľubujem. Predsa len nemám až toľko prednášok, aby som si nemohla nájsť čas na písanie. Len sa mi ozvite a vynadajte mi!_


	3. Chapter 2

**2. Chapter**

Sora sa pomaly prebudil. Otvoril oči a najprv nechápal, ako sa vlastne dostal na gauč, ale potom sa mu to všetko vybavilo. Prudko sa posadila začervenal sa. Pomaly vykĺzol spod svojej prikrývky a po špičkách prešiel k dverám vedúcim do spálne. Opatrne ich pootvoril, aby sa mohol pozrieť dovnútra. Nao ešte stále pokojne spal. Ležal na posteli schúlený do klbka a jemne oddychoval. Pri pohľade na neho sa Sora usmial.

Opatrne, aby svojho hosťa nezobudil zavrel dvere a prešiel do kúpeľne, kde si dal sprchu. Potom šiel do kuchyne, aby sa naraňajkoval. Dnes si dal len toast s džemom. Pritom si ako vždy zapol rádio. O niekoľko minút vošiel do miestnosti ospalo vyzerajúci Nao. „Ach, gomen, prebudilo ťa to?" spýtal sa Sora ukazujúc na rádio. Nao pokrútil hlavou a so záujmom pozrel na prístroj. „Čo sa deje?" pýtal sa modrovlasý mladík, „Nepáči sa ti táto skladba? Môžem to preladiť?" Nao pokrútil hlavou, „Ja len... To nič nie. Je to pekná hudba, nemusíš to kvôli mne prepínať.

Vtedy si Nao uvedomil, že ešte stále má na sebe Sorovo tričko. „Mohol by som teraz dostať svoje veci späť?" požiadal druhého mladíka. Sora na neho pozrel, „Myslím, že to tvoje kimono ešte neuschlo, takže si pokojne požičaj niečo z mojich šiat, ak ti to samozrejme padne. A nemôžeš stále chodiť v tom istom. Takže keď sa vrátim z práce, budeme musieť ísť do mesta nakupovať nejaké oblečenie pre teba." Nao prikývol a pozrel von oknom, za ktorým snežilo.

Ako tak spolu jedli, Nao sa spýtal, „Kde vlastne robíš?" Sora sa uškrnul, „Pracujem v jednej reštaurácií ako čašník spolu s mojimi priateľmi Matsurim a Ichikawom." Nao nahol hlavu nabok, „A je to ťažká práca?" „Ani nie, dá sa to vydržať. Len občas je tam toľko ľudí, že skoro nestíhame," povedal Sora zamyslene. „Čo presne tam robíš?" znova sa spýtal Nao. „To vieš, to čo všetci čašníci. Beriem objednávky, roznášam jedlo, a inkasujem peniaze," kývol rukou Sora, „A zákazníci mi niekedy nechajú aj poriadne veľký tringelt." Nao prikývol a vrátil sa k sledovaniu poletujúcich snehových vločiek.

O pol hodinu bol Sora už plne oblečený a prichystaný pripravený na odchod. V predsieni sa obúval a hovoril Naovi, „Počkaj tu na mňa, nikam nechoď. Dnes by som sa mal vrátiť okolo pol piatej. Pokojne si zapni telku a pozeraj, čo chceš. Správaj sa ako doma, dobre? A v chladničke máš pripravené nejaké jedlo, to si môžeš vziať a zohriať v mikrovlnke." Potom vyšiel z dverí a nechal Naa samého v jeho byte.

Sora utekal cez park, aby nezmeškal do práce. Do reštaurácie dobehol doslova na poslednú chvíľu. Matsuri, Ichikawa a ostatný tam už boli. „No konečne," vyvrátil oči Ichikawa, „Kde si toľko trčal?" Sora sa rozpačito poškrabal vzadu na hlave, „Gomen ne, Ichika-kun. Trochu dlhšie mi to trvalo." „Nechaj ho Ichika-kun, možno sa nevedel vyhrabať z postele po prebdenej noci," uškrnul sa Matsuri. Sora sa začervenal, „Matsuri! Dobre vieš, že nemám dievča!" Matsurimu však úsmev z tváre nezmizol, „Tak teda chlapca?" Sora očervenel ešte viac a hneď si spomenul na Naa, čakajúceho u neho doma. Rýchlo však zamrmlal, „B-baka..."

Rýchlo sa pobrali pracovať a raňajší incident už nespomínali. Teda až dokiaľ im na obednej prestávke Matsuri nenavrhol, či by si po práci nezašli niekam do mesta. „Ach, gomen. Matsuri, dnes nemôžem," vyhováral sa Sora. Druhý dvaja mladíci okamžite spozorneli. „A prečo Sora-kun?" spýtal sa Matsuri svojím vševediacim hlasom, „Žeby sme mali ráno pravdu? Je tu niekto, o kom by si nám chcel povedať? Sora?" Modrovlasý mladík prudko pokrútil hlavou. Ichikawa sa pridal k Matsurimu, „Ty nás opúšťaš Sora-chan? A ani nám nechceš povedať pre koho?" Sora znova očervenel, „Nie, vy idioti. Len si potrebujem niečo vybaviť." Ichikawa s Matsurim sa zachichotali, „To iste."

Zvyšok smeny Sora kedy-tedy na svojich priateľov vrhol naštvaný pohľad. A oni, vždy keď to zbadali sa pre seba zachichotali. Sora sa už nemohol dočkať, kedy bude končiť, aby mohol bežať domov. Preč od tých šialencov, čo si takto vymýšľajú.

Konečne nastala chvíľa, kedy mohli ísť domov. Sora vletel do šatne, aby sa prezliekol s Matsurim a Ichikawom v pätách. „Sora, počkaj, my sme to tak nemysleli," ospravedlňoval sa Matsuri. Sora si vzdychol, „Nič sa nestalo, ale teraz sa naozaj ponáhľam domov." Ichikawa štuchol Matsuriho lakťom sa spolu sa znova zachichotali. Ale keď sa na nich Sora zamračil, prestali. Sora sa rýchlo prezliekol a vybehol von.

Domov dorazil krátko pred pol piatou. Naa našiel v obývačke, ako si číta nejakú knihu z jeho poličky. Keď si ho Nao všimol, usmial sa, „Ah, okaerinasai, Sora." Sora si všimol že Nao má na sebe oblečené jeho tričko, ktoré mu bolo malé, ale na Naovi viselo, a tepláky, ktoré na ňom držali len vďaka tomu, že sa v páse dali utiahnuť.

Sora sa usmial, „Naozaj musíme ísť nakupovať. Ale musíš sa prezliecť, aby si mohol ísť von." Šiel teda do svojej izby, kde sa začal prehrabovať v skrini. Po nejakej dobe konečne našiel jedni nohavice, ktoré nemal na sebe už roky, lebo sa do nich jednoducho nezmestil. A k tomu našiel jedno červené tričko, v ktorom nebude Nao vyzerať, ako by mal na sebe stan. Podal ich Naovi, ktorý sa potichu poďakoval. Stáli tam v izbe, pozerajúc sa na seba, až kým sa Nao nezačervenal a nepovedal, „Mohol by si... odísť na chvíľu, aby som sa mohol prezliecť?" Sora sa začervenal, keď si uvedomil, že tam len tak stojí. Odkašľal si, ospravedlnil sa a vyšiel z izby.

Sora s Nao šli zasneženými ulicami. Nao mal na tvári široký úsmev. Sora nechal Naa odskúšať si množstvo šiat. Väčšinu z nich potom kúpil, aj keď Nao protestoval. Keď toho nakúpili dostatok, povedal Sora, že je už čas sa vrátiť domov. Počas cesty domov ho Nao chytil za ruku, aby mu niečo ukázal, ale Sora ho nevnímal. Všimol si totiž, že Naova ruka je stále o niečo chladnejšia ako jeho vlastná. Na sekundu sa zamračil, ale potom to hodil za hlavu. Predsa len sa začínala zima a vonku bolo trochu chladno.

Naovi zaškvŕkalo v bruchu. Sora sa na neho prekvapene pozrel. Pozrel sa na hodinky, „Myslí, že už by som mohol spraviť večeru." Prešiel k chladničke, otvoril ju a zbadal, že to, čo pre Naa pripravil, tam ešte stále je. „Ty si dnes neobedoval?" spýtal sa prekvapene. Nao pokrútil hlavou, „Ah, vtedy som ešte nebol hladný." Mladší muž sa neodvážil Sorovi povedať, že nemá potuchy, čo to tá mikrovlnka vlastne je, a už vonkoncom netuší, ako sa tá vec používa. Sora však nepovedal ani slovo a pustil sa do prípravy večere.

Po večeri si sadli v obývačke na gauč a Sora zapol televízor. Tento prístroj okamžite zaujal Naa, aj keď sa to snažil nadávať príliš najavo. Avšak tá krabica, s pohyblivými obrázkami, čo im poskytovala informácie z celého sveta, bola určite niečo, čo by doma nevidel ani za sto rokov. Šibol očami do okna, za ktorým ešte stále snežilo. S tým si ešte dlhý čas nebude musieť robiť starosti. A okrem toho sa môže potom vrátiť. Pozrel sa na Soru a znova upriamil pohľad na televízor. Potom sa s úsmevom oprel dozadu, uvoľnil sa a nechal sa strhnúť tým, čo práve dávali v televízore.


End file.
